This invention relates to assessing plant parameters and performance and, more particularly, to a method and system of assessing boiling water nuclear reactor plant parameters and performance over a global network using categorized historical data from a boiling water nuclear reactor fleet.
In order to assess boiling water reactor plant parameters and performance, a historical database of plant parameter and performance data is maintained and regularly updated. Such data is useful to enable specialists to analyze current data from a reactor plant to assess reactor performance and predict reactor behavior.
For example, in a boiling water nuclear reactor, the determining of water chemistry characteristics including conductivity, key anionic species, radioactive products and the like is an important factor to assess plant parameters and predict reactor performance. Historical data is particularly useful for detecting fuel degradation due to mis-maintained water chemistry and for evaluating long term effects such as radiation dose buildup in different reactor components. The information is also relevant to the general operation of the plant and the behavior of structural materials of which the plant is constructed. Using historical data stored in a historical database, effective engineering assessments can be used for assessing reactor problems, predicting reactor trends and performance and for improving reactor trends and performance.
Current methods for compiling parameter and performance data for the historical database, however, require transmittal of data and engineering reports manually or in batch form. With the transmitted data, the data recipient can prepare trending and percentile graphics for plant assessments determined based on the existing historical data. The process is time consuming and inefficient. Moreover, the process restricts the ability to perform past and future assessments in a single time span while also restricting access and use of data to a limited number of specialists.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a method of assessing plant parameters and performance over a global network includes (a) compiling plant parameter and performance data from a plurality of operating plants, (b) storing the plant parameter and performance data in a categorized historical database, and (c) enabling access to the historical database over a global network. Step (a) may be practiced by receiving the plant parameter and performance data from the plurality of operating plants over the global network. The method may additionally include comparing plant parameter and performance data among the plurality of operating plants based on the plant parameter and performance data stored in the historical database. In this context, step (b) is practiced by storing the plant parameter and performance data in the categorized historical database according to plant type, wherein the comparing step is practiced by comparing plant parameter and performance data by plant type. The method may include performing engineering assessments based on the plant parameter and performance data stored in the historical database. Step (c) may be practiced by enabling categorized access to the historical database according to input parameters.
In one arrangement, a plurality of operating plants are boiling water nuclear reactor plants, wherein the plant parameter and performance data includes reactor water chemistry characteristics and reactor performance data. In this context, step (c) is practiced by enabling access to the historical database to determine current reactor performance trends and to predict future reactor behavior. Step (c) may be further practiced by enabling categorized access to the historical database according to input parameters and by displaying data for a particular one of the plurality of operating plants.
In another exemplary embodiment of the invention, a computer system for assessing plant parameters and performance over a global network includes at least one user computer running a computer program that effects compiling of plant parameter and performance data from a plurality of operating plants. The user computer stores the plant parameter and performance data in a categorized historical database. The system server runs a server program, wherein the user computer and system server are interconnected by a computer network. The system server enables access to the historical database over the computer network.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the invention, a computer program embodied on a computer readable medium for assessing plant parameters and performance over a global network is configured to effect the method of the invention.